


Illusion forever

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 当落入那个陷阱的时候，杰森从未想过自己永无归期。
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	Illusion forever

※※※※※※※※※※  
阿卡姆骑士来到那个阴暗的小巷时，灰蒙蒙的天密布着乌云。一场暴雨行将落下，雨幕还未拉开，空气早已变得潮湿，铁锈般的气味侵蚀着每一个角落，墙壁上早已水雾弥漫。  
今天他将和一个新的合作者接头。那人看起来似乎等候多时，正倚在墙边，整个人笼罩在大衣里，领子高高竖起，帽子严严实实地罩下来，阴影落在鼻尖。  
“阿卡姆骑士。”那人挺直了身，脱下帽子，露出脸上层层缠绕的绷带。  
“缄默。”阿卡姆骑士确认了对方的身份。  
在此之前他们从未接触过，但从现在开始，他们需要合作。  
“你需要熟悉我这张新面孔。”缄默将手收到脑后，绷带一圈一圈地松散开来，“我以前不是这副模样，不过那可说来话长了。”  
雨开始一滴一滴地往下落，地面上很快被更深的颜色渲染，不一会儿两人周身便雾气笼罩，细密的雨帘隔在他们中央，被褪下的绷带很快浸湿在水中，阿卡姆骑士依旧看不清对方的面容。  
当最后一条绷带被雨水带到地上，一道闪电惊悚而过，瞬间照亮对面人的脸。  
“——？！”一个熟悉的名字再一次生生地卡在了喉咙口，杰森在头盔下瞪大眼睛，张了张嘴，嘴唇干涩。  
那是他默念了多少遍的名字，惦念了多少次的面容，却终究只埋藏在一段布上了阴霾的回忆里。他没想到会在这种情况下再次见到这张面孔。  
杰森有一点恍惚，面前的人和他一直等待着的那个人看上去并无二异，但对方的眼神冰冷而陌生，远不是他记忆中的模样。他开始疑惑自己是否在阿卡姆待了太久，记忆已经遥远模糊甚至出现了偏差，又或是正因为过了太久，时间在他们身上留下的痕迹已经令彼此无可辨析。  
“从今天起，我们是同路人。”对方的声音混杂着风和雨的呼号传到他耳边。  
杰森几乎要相信了，但雨点敲击在盔甲上的声音终究将他从那柔软的假象中拽了回来，他明白他真正期待的那个人永远不会对他说出这句话。  
——永远都不会。  
“合作愉快。”变声器过滤了他话语中的感情，阿卡姆骑士冷冷地回应。

※※※※※※※※※※  
杰森一直在尽力避免和缄默接触。  
在面对没有了绷带束缚的缄默时，阿卡姆骑士几乎每次都会或多或少地“不在状态”。  
他会抑制不住地将对方当成他所熟悉的那个人。  
布鲁斯。  
每次这个名字一到嘴边上他就失了声，但这从来无法妨碍他不知不觉就将情绪倾泻到那人身上。  
他冲他大吼大叫，渴望得到对方的关注，却在下一秒恍然意识到对方并不是布鲁斯之后又倔着性子一言不发。  
事情最为失控的一次发生在一个下午。  
那天是难得的休息时间，杰森回到屋子里，卸去一身沉重的盔甲，腰抵着桌子，手向后撑在桌面上，低着头，闭上眼睛，身子微微前倾。他需要休息，却时刻不能放松警惕。  
一段回忆就这么悄悄地溜进他的脑海里。  
罗宾坐在蝙蝠洞的电脑显示器旁边，手撑在离键盘只有几毫米的地方——他只要动一动小指就能让屏幕整个儿黑掉，他的两条腿胡乱晃悠着，试图在空气中划出些看不见的波纹来。  
“杰森。”布鲁斯走近他，男孩却完全没有乖乖跳下去的打算。  
“我就坐一会儿，布鲁斯！”杰森仰起脸，龇着牙朝男人笑。  
“杰森。现在。”布鲁斯压低了声音——只差一点儿那就变成蝙蝠侠式的恐吓了。  
“再多半分钟！”杰森灵活地左右晃了晃，身子最终向前倾斜了一些，他再次仰起脸。  
这么做的意图再明显不过。  
“今天是儿童节，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德在不远处悄声提醒。  
布鲁斯严厉的目光扫过顽皮的罗宾，最终叹了口气，妥协似的看了这孩子一眼。  
杰森的眼睛睁得大大的，终于在他期待的目光中，布鲁斯伸出手来，轻轻地揉了揉他的小脑袋。  
“好耶！”杰森开心地欢呼了一声，从那巨大的机器上一跃而下，蹦跳着几乎把老管家撞倒在地，“布鲁斯我们什么时候开始夜巡！我都等不及了！”  
他至今仍记得那布满茧子的大手覆上头发的感受，缓慢而温和，粗粝却柔软，布鲁斯很少这么触碰他，而正是因为鲜有经历，才显得愈发弥足珍贵。  
杰森微微睁开眼睛，恍惚间看到一只手伸过来，几乎贴着他的面颊而过，他下意识地歪了歪脑袋，就像很久很久以前，每当布鲁斯的手擦过他的面颊，他都会悄悄地偏偏头，蹭过对方的手，偷一个并不怎么舒服的抚摸。  
“托德？”缄默看着眼前的青年，对方蓝眼睛里一瞬间闪过的复杂情绪是他至今为止从未见过的，这个年纪不大的骑士总是将自己隐藏在坚硬的外壳之下，所有的情绪似乎都被盔甲过滤，变得冰冷无情，无人可近。而就在刚才的瞬间，他一下子露出了最为柔软的地方，那双眼睛像个天真的孩童一般闪闪发亮，脸上柔和的表情让他显得像是在期待父亲给与一次亲昵触碰的小孩。他从未在骑士身上捕捉到这般情绪。  
杰森一下子仿佛电流过身，一个激灵挺直了腰，拳头握紧。  
“……缄默。”他别过脸，移开目光。  
“我以为你在发呆。”托马斯耸耸肩。  
杰森没说话。  
他永远不会承认，在那一瞬间他真的以为是布鲁斯走进来——如同回到曾经他仍是罗宾的那段时光，摸摸他的头——然而即使是在罗宾时期那也是鲜有的经历。  
就像他在地狱里无数次梦到的那样，布鲁斯回来救他了。但也正像他在地狱里无数次真正经历的那样，他睁开眼睛，看到的只有肮脏污秽的地面，凝固的血液和无尽的黑暗。而在他拼了命地想要从泥沼中挣脱出来的时候，那个曾经用披风包裹住他的男人，那个曾经轻轻揉过他的小脑袋的男人，那个曾经带他进入蝙蝠洞，并让他成为蝙蝠侠秘密之一的男人，却从此再也没有出现在他的视线里。  
——直到那个被雨水冲刷的夜晚，绷带从缄默的脸上滑落。  
杰森无数次地告诉自己，他需要跨过那道坎——他必须学会直面布鲁斯，直面蝙蝠侠。  
但他似乎该死的永远都学不会。  
他一次又一次地将缄默当成布鲁斯，一次又一次地试图挑战他的底线。然而，当他故意在那个人面前抽烟的时候，对方没有呵止他。当他故意当着那个人的面将子弹贯穿一个杂兵的胸膛，对方只是在暗处静默地看着。杰森在那些时候才一次又一次地明白，站在自己面前的，不过是一个面孔熟悉的空壳。他所希望的那个人从来就没有出现在他的身边，自他落入阿卡姆以后——就像是一场永无归期的征程，永无重聚的分别。  
一次又一次地心灰意冷，一次又一次地希望重燃，但事实上从未有哪一次他指望与对方破镜重圆。他只是想见他一面，知道他还记得自己，知道他曾关心过自己，至少在那段暗无天日仿若无穷无尽的折磨中，他也不曾忘记过他。  
其实杰森早就明白，缄默终究不是布鲁斯，而布鲁斯永远也不会是缄默。  
只是他到最后的最后才肯接受现实。  
“我必须面对你，不论是缄默还是布鲁斯。”  
阿卡姆骑士的盔甲中，冰冷的声音再次传来。

※※※※※※※※※※  
“都帮你修补好了。”杰森将医药箱推回原处，他方才将缄默从捕鼠人的手中解救出来，“就算是布鲁斯·韦恩的父母也没法看出你们的差别。”  
“我明白了，托德。”缄默将绷带重新绑起来，“你万事俱备之前，我会遮住自己的脸。”  
“你该死的应该这么做，我不想让几个愚蠢的错误毁掉我构建多年的计划。这城里失控的疯子已经够多了。”杰森拿出一小瓶针剂递给对方，“拿着。这是我用阿卡姆城里泥脸的残留物做的惰性微真皮。把它们涂在伤疤处就能完全愈合。”  
杰森看着缄默接过那瓶针剂，转身拿过头盔。  
“低估蝙蝠侠是不可原谅的。”他似乎在自言自语。“低估我的后果更加严重——而这正是蝙蝠侠犯下的错误。”  
杰森戴好头盔，凝视缄默的眼睛。  
他不再沉溺于永恒的幻梦，不再期待那个曾给予他希望的人向他伸出援手。  
因为他最后给予他的只会是绝望。  
杰森走出房门的时候，外边依旧死气沉沉。天灰蒙蒙的，雨幕降下来，给大地笼上一层更遥远的深沉与黑暗。  
“这错误会置你于死地。”他听到自己这么说。  
而那个每次在他口中都欲言又止的名字，他一直未曾说出口，也不会再说出口了。


End file.
